Caress
by Dionne93
Summary: Kagome never had what many would called a fairytale life. She didn't even have a normal life. With a mother who could care less and a father she never knew, all Kagome has ever had to turn to was her dancing and her dance students. What happens when this dancer/ teacher becomes legal and gets the offer of a lifetime to be the choreographer of one of Japan's biggest musicians?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: First allow me to say hello. I am very new to writing fan fiction on this site and haven't written anything in regards to anime. This is my first anime fan fiction and I do hope that you enjoy it. However before you read this fan fiction please understand that this story isn't based off of the characters main roles in the original anime, but most of the relationship do tend to remain the same. Other than that I truly hope you enjoy this work. Review and tell me what you think. And thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OF FORM!

* * *

She was in the middle of the dance floor moving as if she was in her own world. The way her hips moved was enough to hypnotize everyone who watched her movements. Every male in the club both human and youkai alike was in the trance of her hip's movement. As the song Turn Me On blasted through the speakers around the crowded club her hips moved in the rhythm of the reggae beat she looked as if the song belonged to her. Everyone wandered who this hypnotizing woman was and no one knew who she was because no one ever seen moves like this before. Not even the female youkai who were always elegant and seductive on their feet could be compared to the movements that this girl was displaying.

To make it worse, no one actually knew what this girl's face looked like, but it wasn't hard to notice her jet black hair that was pulled into a pony tail that came out the back of her graffiti hat and stopped at the mid part of her back. She had on a jacket that stopped right above her perfectly formed abs and her belly ring which was in the shape of the letter "C". The jacket was unzipped showing off her black sports bra that was underneath. If that wasn't enough yo make any male melt, as their vision scanned down you saw her pants hanging from her perfectly sculpted waist and made their way down her long legs and stop right above her high top sneakers that had the same graffiti on it as her hat.

Everything about her oozed sexy. However in the same quick instant that the song came through the speaker and she appeared in center of the dance floor catching everyone attention was the same way she disappeared in the blink of an with no trace as all. Could she have been a human? Maybe she was a fast speed youkai. Or better yet she could have just been a figment of everyone imagination. Whoever or whatever she was, no one would ever find out.

* * *

"Kagome! Get your ass up! You got a class to teach!"

Kagome woke up wiping her eyes and yawning before asking, "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get your lazy ass up and get to work. The bills around here don't get paid while you are lying around in bed all day. As a matter of fact you need to find another job if you plan on staying here any longer. Your mother may be ok with you staying here as long as you stay out her way, but I aint her. Either you cough up some more money or you can get out. "

"Whatever Jun. Like you said you aint my mother and you damn sure aint my father. My mother may put up with your bull shit and demands, but I won't. As for me paying you anything you have lost your mind. As a matter of fact, get out my room. I have better things to do than to sit here and listen to you rant." Kagome said getting out of her bad and walking towards her closet to pull out something to wear for class.

"Last time I checked I married your mother and your father is Kami knows where. Last I heard, he didn't want you and left. So that makes me your father and you will respect me as just that." Jun said before walking up and grabbing Kagome by the arm and turning her to face him.

"You will do what I say if you expect to stay in this house. This is my apartment, I pay the bill, and I make the rules. If you don't like it then you can leave. There is the door and don't let it hit you on your way out and if you decided to leave then stay gone. You are no longer part of this family and no longer will be able to call this place home. "

Kagome snatched her arm away from her stepfather and grabbed her already packed suitcase out of the closet and looked over her shoulder as she grabbed an empty bag and started throwing the rest of her stuff into the empty bag, "You haven't said but a word. I'm out this hell hole. What do I look like staying in a play that I don't even feel safe in? You are lower than fucking dirt and will never have the honor of me calling you my father. "

"What is all of this noise? I'm trying to sleep, but all I hear is nonstop yelling. How is anyone supposed to be able to get any type of sleep with all that damn yelling? What is the problem? Kagome, why are you not at work?" Kayo asked as she walked towards her daughter's door to see her husband and daughter going at it again.

"Kayo go on back to bed. This is a conversation between me and our daughter. You just need to stay out of it and go back to in our room." Jun said while ushering her back to the only other bedroom in the small apartment.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Kagome asked while zipping up her bag, "I am NOT your daughter and you are NOT my father. You know what? Just move out my way, I'm leaving YOUR home and you don't have to worry about me ever coming back."

"Kagome don't be rude to your father. He is you father. He takes care of us and has been doing so since your no good father left us when you were 2. So show some respect." Kayo said walking back down the hall towards her daughter who was walking towards the door with her bags in hand.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kayo ask walking behind her daughter who was ignoring her.

"I know you hear me Kagome. Where in the hell do you think you are going? You have no place to go and as long as I am your mother you will answer me when I talk to you.

That statement cause Kagome to stop in her tracks and turn around to face her mother and stepfather who were right behind her. "Did you just say you were my mother? No I must be hearing things. Mother? You? Please. When was the last time you listened to anything I ever had to say to you? When was the last time you actually bought me something or helped me with anything? Tell me. Don't worry. I'll wait." Kagome stood there for a second watching her mother open and close her mouth before she looked away from her shaking her head.

"Exactly. That's what I thought. Since that man you claim to be my 'step father' came into your life you have had nothing to say or do with me. Shit as soon as I was old enough to work he pushed me out the door and told me not to come back until I had a job and all you did was stand there. I've fed myself, cloth myself, and have taken care of myself for over 8 years. I've had to get job after job to make money in which I never see only to pay for shit I rarly use." Kagome stated to her mother as she step closer to the woman.

"Tell me Kayo. Where were you when YOUR husband put his hand on me and tried to sneak into my room at night? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep because YOUR husband smacked so hard that I bumped my head on the wall? Where were you mother when YOUR husband pushed my down the step and I broke my arm? TELL ME!"

Kayo had nothing to say as she watched her only child grab her stuff and walk towards the door. She knew that Kagome was right about her not being a real mother towards her over the years, but she refuse to admit and will never open her mouth to admit it.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please Review & Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it. I know it is a little bit longer than the last but I promise I'll try to keep them this length or shorter. Also from this point on there will be a few different songs incorporated into the chapters. I will list the name of the songs either at the beginning of the chapter or at the end.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE FAN FICTION WRITTEN!

* * *

Once Kagome hit the street in front of the apartment where she had lived in for majority of her life, she realized that she was now on her own. For most part Kagome felt a sense of relief flow over her. No longer having to deal with the stupid bull shit her mother and stepfather through at her, she was free. Even though she was now technically homeless all she could do was smile and think about all that is going on in her life and what to do next.

Now at the age of 18, Kagome was technically legal and had to ability to do whatever and go where she wanted and what she always wanted to do was dance. Dancing was what kept her sane over the last 9 years. She had started dancing when she was younger before her mother met her stepfather. Once her mother married her stepfather, Kagome dove deeper into her dance and spent her free time at the dance academy.

After a few years of her mother being married her mother stopped taking her to classes and her step father told her if she wanted to go to dance she would have to work to pay for her enrollment of the academy herself. Knowing that her dancing was the only thing to keep her sane, Kagome went out to look for a job. So at the age of 13 she went to work at a supermarket doing the summer in the morning to make money in order to pay for her classes at the dance academy. She did this every day during the summer. Once school started back up, she had save up enough money so that she could still attend the dance academy classes as well as work on the weekends to get the extra little money she need to pay the classes in full. She would wake up each morning pack her backpack with her books and work for school and her duffle bag that she kept all her dance clothes in. Leaving the house early, she would have to school and do any homework she didn't finish before classes started and attend her daily classes. When school let out she would head to the studio and learn which ever dance they were offering at the moment. Kagome took every class, dancing in every session, and remain the head of her class. From ballet to contemporary to hip hop and many more, she had mastered them all.

By the time she had turned 16 she had graduated early from school in the top of her class at the academy learning every dance they had offered. When she finished her classes she was offered an instructor position to teach a few dance classes to for the youngest age group and of course she accepted. Of course being a dance instructor meant she was paid much more. This also meant that her stepfather found out and told her that she would have to pay him to live in the apartment. She loved her students and her students loved her so her stepfather's gold digging issues didn't bother her in the least. She paid him the money once a month and put the rest of the money away. Since she wasn't over the age of 18 she wasn't allowed to have a banking account of her own without a parent name on it, she would cash her checks and pay her stepfather the money she owed him. The rest of the money she would put in her suit case that she had bought and hide it in the back of her closet where no one knew about.

She laughed to herself as she continued down the sidewalk with her head phones in and dragging her suit case behind her as she headed to the academy. On her way to the dance academy she saw a sign in front of a condo building advertising for an opening in a condo. It caught her attention and she walked into the building to inquire about the space and was greeted by a very cheery girl at the reception desk.

"Hi. How may I help you?" the woman said as Kagome walked towards her.

"Yes. I was wondering about that sign in your window about the condo opening. Is it still available?" Kagome asked as she tucked her iPod into her pocket.

The girl smile at Kagome, "Yes we there is an opening, but it's actually at one of our newer condos down in more central Tokyo. The Tsukada Co. has quite a few different condos around Tokyo and it is very rare that they actually have any openings."

"The Tsukada Co. Where have I heard that name before?" Kagome racked her brain trying to figure it out.

"They own many different businesses in Japan. Actually it's one of the top companies. The company is own and ran by Inu no Taisho Tsukada a pure blooded inuyokai."

"I knew I knew that name was familiar. I heard he was a cut throat business man who is always about his business. If it interests him he has to have it."

"Pretty much. He is about his business and can you blame him? He is one of the richest men in Japan. Speaking of business, are you still interested in the condo? The price isn't cheap, but the condos are beautiful. The closer you get to the main part of the city the higher the price. However it's well worth it"

"Well money isn't an issue in any shape or form. I just want to make sure that I have a place to lay my head at the end of each day. What do you I have to do in order to get the place?"

"To start off you would most likely want to go to the complex that is in central Tokyo. The building is about a few blocks away from the main Tsukada building in the Upper East District. Before you get there you should have these forms filled out and ready to turn in upon arrival. There will be a receptionist at the front desk like myself who you will hand your applications forms into and that person will take you on a tour." The receptionist said handing Kagome the forms. Kagome took form and read over it as the girl talked.

"It would be wise to have the security deposit, first month rent and last month rent ready to be paid so that you can get the condo as soon as possible if you do in fact like the place. Once you have decided if you actually want to stay they will ask for the payment and give you a date to move in."

"Ok that all sounds doable, but quick question and please don't judge me, I'm very new to this. Is there a place close where I can pick up furniture that will look appropriate for the style of the condos? I mean I don't want to come in there and my furniture looks out of style and people look at me funny."

The girl giggled a little than shook her head and said, "No that is perfectly understandable honey. I actually asked the same question when I moved into the condos here. It is a truly a frequently asked question. Now there are many places in the Upper East to get amazing furniture, but you won't need any of it. The condos come fully furnished and equipped with the latest furnishing and appliances. Once a rent moves out, which is very rare, the furniture is taken out and new furniture is put in. So everything in the condo is brand new."

"Wow! This all sounds too good to be true; what is the catch?"

"There is no catch really, but like I said before the price of living there isn't cheap. These place is actually cheapest of the all four sets of condos. I pay $2500 a month. The regular price is $4500 but I get a discount for being a staff member here."

Kagome eyes grew huge as she heard the price.

"Yep. You still want to move in?"

"Well I honestly have no choice. I need a place to stay and I refuse to live anywhere that is run down and infested with pest. Might as well give it a try, I'll figure something out." Kagome said put the application in her bag and glanced up at the time.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late. Thanks for everything." Kagome said waving as she ran out the door picking her suit case up and carrying it by the handle instead of rolling it so that she could get down the next five blocks to the academy as soon as possible.

* * *

Kagome ran into the building nearly out of breath and looked at the time on her cell phone. She had 10 minutes to change and be ready for her Mini Hip Hop class. Taking a second to catch her breathe she walked towards the desk and greeted one of the other instructors who was also clocking in to start her class.

"Hey Ayame. How are you today?" Ayame was a very happy woman. There has never been a day in which Kagome had seen the ballet instructor without a smile. She had long red hair that she always wore in two pigtails at the top of her head and bangs that stopped just above her beautiful emerald green eyes. The only time her hair was out of the pigtails was when she had to perform and she wore a ballerina bun that pulled her hair up tightly showing off her beautiful eyes. Ayame was a wolf yokai and was always elegent on her feet making her one of the best ballerinas in the Cherry Blossom Dance Academy. Beside Kagome Ayame was always top of her class, but unlike Kagome, her main focus was always ballet.

"I'm very excited! How about you Caress?" Ayame asked Kagome calling her by the name she was given by one of her former instructors at the academy. The instructor had said her movements were soft and sensual almost as if they movement was second nature to her and came to her with so much ease.

"I'm doing well. Congratulations on your girl making it to the top 5 in the dance competition. I heard they dance amazing." Kagome said as she followed the woman back towards the locker room so they both could change quickly.

"Thanks! I'm so proud of my girls. They have really shown a lot of improvement over the last year and I can't wait for Japan to see what Cherry Blossom Dance Academy has to offer." Ayame said as she slipped on her tights and leotard and closed her locker.

"Well they have a huge surprise come for them I tell you that Kagome said getting dressed and closing her locker before they both left out of the locker room.

"That's right." Ayame said giggling before stopping at the ballet class door and saying "So what are you doing after class?"

"I'm going to be headed to the Upper East District. Condo hunting." Kagome said stopping for a minute and seeing her students stretch across the hall from the ballet room"

"Cool. Well if you need a ride let me know. It will have to be after I do my front desk shift today though. I swear they Kaede really needs to hire a receptionist, but I'll see you after class." Ayame smile and waved as she entered her classroom and Kagome waved and entered her classroom and started her class.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her students as they all exited the classroom. She decided that she would wait for Ayame to finish her shift at the receptionist desk. She waved at Ayame as she walked past the door and headed towards the desk. Ayame wave back and giggled.

Kagome walked toward the radio and hooked her iPod to the speakers and grabbed the remote. Taking off her sweats and sneakers, tossing them across the room she stood in front of the mirror in her spandex shorts and cami. She hit play, slid the remote towards the mirroe and closed her eye and listened to the song as it started to play.

She opened her eyes then started to move gracefully to the song.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Mixing up the different styles of dance and allowing the music to speak to her body she moved as if nothing else mattered in the world. She heard the chorus about to come up and she spun on her toe before jumping in the air and landing on her feet never missing a beat and staring at herself in the mirror.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

Kagome kept dancing allowing her body to just move on its own and she closed her eyes. As the song continued to play she thought about her fight with her mother and stepfather earlier this morning and allowed it to settle in more.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
no! i wont give up_

As her body moved it was as if the music was washing away all the of foolishessness and pointlessness away from her.

_I don't wanna be someone who __walks__ away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what i got, and what i'm not  
And who i am_

The more she listened to the song it hit her harder and harder and tears started to come down her face showing that all the built up frustration has come to an end and she was ready to start over fresh. She didn't even notice that she had now had an audience behind her watching her body move, twist, and turn.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up_

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)  
God knows i'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am loved)  
We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
Im Still looking up_

When the song ended Kagome was on the floor closer to the mirror. She opened her eyes slowly and let a small smile cross her face as she starts to feel a completely relieved. Hearing clapping, she then noticed a group of people standing behind her along with Ayame. They weren't there before she closed her eye. When did they show up? Kagome got up slowly got up and turned off the stereo then turned around to face her audience and blushed slightly.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. The name of the song Kagome danced to is called "I Wont Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Also there will be sometimes where the name Caress will be used dont be alarmed. Kagome and Caress are the same people. Caress is just a nickname. With that being said Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Inuyasha...BUTTTTTTT I Do Own This Story. ENJOY!

* * *

"Caress that was amazing! You were moving so graceful it was like you weren't event touching the ground. That last spin you did where you grab your left foot is something you got to teach me. I mean like wow. How do you even keep you balance? " Ayame said running towards the girl and hugged.

Kagome just blushed harder and looked over Ayame shouder at the other two people who stood at the door. Once Ayame let go of her she went over to where her discared sweats were and stated to put them back on. As she slid on her pants Ayame walked back towards the two men standing at the door and walked them further into the room.

"So this is Caress. The instructor Kaede was telling you about. As you saw, she is truly one of the best instructors the academy has to offer. Trained here by some of the best teachers ever to walk through the halls of this place, she is a dance genius. If you are looking for someone to choreograph for you, then Caress is the woman." Ayame said bragging while Kagame sipped on her bottle of water completely comfused about what is going on and who these people where that was standing in front of her.

As she listened to Ayame talk she got the chance to look over the two men fully. Both men where taller than her, she being about 5'8 herself, the men had to be between about 6 to 6'2ft tall. They both wore dark black shades and wore unreadable expressions. The taller of the two had on a black tailored suit that fit on his body perfectly to a T with not a single stich out of place. The other man, who was leaning against the door frame before being escorted into the room, had more of a business causal look to himself. He wore a black blazer that was opened showing off a v-neck red shirt. The shirt stopped at the top of her black skinny jeans that weren't really tight but fit on him perfectly. The jeans hung from his waist slightly show off his Ralph Lauran red boxer briefs a little. On his feet he had on a pair red Levis with black laces. Both men seemed to have really long white hair that flowed down their backs. The one dressed more formally ears pointed outside the sides of his white hair in an elf like manner while the other man had dog like ears that stuck out at the crown of his head as his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. The ears meant that both mean were is when it hit her. The long white hair, they demon traits, the undeniable handsome traits, they had to be part of the Tsukada family.

"Caress. Caress. CARESS!" Ayame yelled startling Kagome out of her thought process.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Kagome said screwing the top back on her water bottle.

"I was saying that this is Sesshomaru Tsukada, the manager and older brother to Inuyasha Tsukada. They are looking for a choreographer to choreograph for Tsukada Music Production Inc. and Kaede had told them to come and check you out."

"What?" Was all Kagome could manage to say before she went quiet again as her mind started to registered what was said to her.

"Did you hear what she said wench? Are you sure this is the right person? This broad seems a lil dense if you ask me. Plus who will she be choreographing? Last time I checked no of our artist dance or sing fru fru." Inuyasha said with an arrogant attitude.

That snapped Kagome out of her trance fast. "Fru fru? Did that arrogant idiot just call my dancing fru fru?"

"Excuse my brother. He has the habit of speaking ignorance from his mouth before his brain can register what is being said. Like Ms. Wolfe stated, we are here from Tsukada Music Productions Inc. and are looking for some of the best choreographers that Japan has to offer. We heard from a few sources that you are one of the best dancers to be seen and wanted to check you out yourselves Ms. Caress." Sesshomaru stated in a very calm and refined tone.

"Feh. What type of idiot names their child Caress? Sounds like a stripper name." Inuyasha stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm sure you would know about stripper names wouldn't you puppy? Plus Caress is a nickname not my real name." Kagome stated as she watch the smirk wash away from Inuyasha's face.

"Who are you calling puppy wench?" A now angry Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru watched as the two went back and forth calling each other names before he got fed and stopped the bickering. "Inuyasha for once in your lifetime, just keep your mouth close. We are here for business and I will finish my business here whether or not you are here or not. On second thought; why don't you just leave? You're not needed here at the moment. We will discuss these actions with father once we return to the main building."

Inuyasha let out a low grawl before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Ms. Caress my apologies again. Like I was saying my brother has the ability to cause anyone to just want to rip the hair out of their hair sockets. Also please forgive me for my actions, but back to business. As I was saying earlier, Tsukada Music Productions Inc. is looking for the best choreographers that Japan has to offer. However we will only be hiring one choreographer after we have viewed them all." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what does that have to do with me. I am not a choreographer. I'm just a dance instructor who teaches little kids. I have no formal training other than the classes I've taken here. I'm sure that there is someone other who is more qualified than I am like Ayame here. She trained in the best art school in Japan as well as trained in America. Why not ask her?" Kagomes asked as she started to pack her bags.

"Wait. You have no formal training? None at all?" A shocked Sesshomaru asked?

Kagome grabbed her iPod from the dock and said, "Nope, none at all. What you see is all the formal training I have had. Here at this dance studio. My home away from home."

"Well who taught you to dance the way you were just dancing? Did someone else choreograph that? If so can I please talk to that person because if you have no training there is no way you did that on your own."

"Don't. You. Ever. And I do mean EVER. Insult my skills and my ability to dance. I may not have been cut from the same cloth as most of these high classes, nose stuck up, proper trained choreographers, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to dance circles around them. Which is something I am most certain that you have heard, since you are here on the lower end of Tokyo, in a middle class dance studio asking for me? I didn't come to you sir, you came to me not the other way around. I dance cause I love to dance, not because mommy and daddy had enough money to put me in school and give me everything I want. I work hard and do what I do with a passion and for you to sit here and assume that just because I didn't dance in any proper school means that I don't have the ability to create my own dances is insulting. As a matter of fact I have nothing left to say to you. I have to go condo searching and I am not in the mood to deal with this today. Ayame are you ready." Kagome though her bag over her shoulder grabbed her suit case and began to walk out of the door.

"She is right. That statement was quite insulting, even for someone who has had the training and have parents who are better off. Caress may not have had the proper training from any certified school, but I will be the first to say that even with the training I have had in the proper manner, I couldn't hold a torch to her skills." Ayame then turned and walked out of the door behind Kagome.

"Well would you look at that? Sesshy has the ability to screw up. Feh. I might not like the wench, but I will admit that she does have skill. Now whether she is what we are looking for I don't know and the way you just got your ass handed to you, I guess we will never find out." Inuyasha said while standing on the windowsill of the dance room.

"Get in the car." Sesshomaru said as he walked swiftly out of the room.

"Ayame can you drop me off in front of the Tsukada Upper East Condo's please? I have to check out the condo's there." Kagome asked as she waited for Ayame to open up her shiny green for door Hunda Civic.

"Sure. That is about a block before I get to my place." Ayame smiled as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"Oh you know it's not a problem. I'm sorry about what just happened back there. The Tsukada sons have a habit of saying the first thing that comes to their mind without thinking."

Shaking her head Kagome said, "I see that, but what is their story? I mean if anyone knows about them you would."

"Well where to start? I guess I can start by saying that their father is the great Inu No Taisho Tsukada. He owns most of the companies here in Japan as well as a few in other countries. Anything for trade to music to food, he has his claws in it somewhere. He is married to Inuyashs's mother Izayoi Tsukada."

"The fashion designer Izayoi Tsukada? You're kidding?"

"Nope that is his wife and Inuyasha's mother. Sasshomaru mother past away before Inu No Taisho met Izayoi. While Sesshomaru isn't her son technically, she still raised him and he respects her fully and treats her as any child would do their mother. She is actually one of the most amazing women I have ever met. She is really sweet and caring and truly loves her family."

"She sounds amazing. I would love to have had a mother like that." Kagome stated as she thought about the fight she had with her mother earlier that morning.

"Aww. I'm sorry Caress. I didn't mean to bring up anything negative." Ayame said able to smile the depression that just formed around Kagome.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry about. Finish you story." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Ok. So the family owns a lot of stuff. I was in school with Inuyasha when we were in high school, but I transferred and ended up going to America to train. He used to always get picked on because he is a hanyo. After a while he got fed up with being picked on and started fighting. He ended up getting in a lot of trouble. The only time he wasn't in trouble was when he was singing. His voice was amazing back then. I mean the dude can sing his heart out. When his parents found out about his talent, they started to bring in trainers and vocal coaches to train his voice. When he graduated about three years ago, his father's graduation gift to him was the music company to run on his own of course with Sasshomaru's help as hi manager. Other than that all the choice of artist fall on Inuyasha's shoulders. I know for sure that he has signed two other artists under his company. One of the artist he signed was his best friend Miroku. Miroku is one of his only friends who stuck by his side through everything in high school. The other is this that rock star Yura, you know the chick performed at the Tokio Hair Show last fall with her band."

"You mean the hair demon? Her music is awesome. I actually did one of my final performances for the graduation showcase to her song Decode. That song is amazing!"

"Oh I remember that performance. That was the first day I met you. You killed it and was so elegant."

"Why thanks you Ayame. That day was amazing for me. It was the first dance I did all on my own. Kaede had actually saw me performing it one day when I only had the first half of the dance told me I had to perform it for the final showcase. I thought she was crazy. That dance was all over the place with no one style." Kagome said remembering that day she had the conversations with Kaede.

_"Kaede all of the performances in the show case are base off of one form of dance. This dance barely incorporates the proper formation of any of the dances."_

_"Child you need not to worry about whether or not it fits into a category, but whether or not it is actually something that shows off who you are."_

_"But Kaede…"_

_"Caress I don't want to hear it. The dance for your final piece needs to be able to tell the audience who you are and what you are about and that dance does exactly that. You're putting your all into that dance; I see it in your movements. Plus I know for sure that the you haven't been able to figure out which form of dance you want to perform."_

_"Kaede I will not be able to finish this dance in the next week. I have class and I'm graduating in a few days. It's not possible. Why can't I just do another ballet piece?"_

_"You will find a way." Kaede said as she walked out of the room into her office to take a call._

"Caress, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a second. What did you say?" Kagome said shaking her head a little.

"I said that I didn't know too much about Sesshomari other than what I know about parent and that his is Inuyasha's manager. I also think he plays a big role in the main company, but I don't know that for sure. I do know that he graduated way before we started school though. He doesn't seem to ever be seen with a woman, but I doubt he is gay."

"You never know. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't." Kagome giggled

"Aww that's so mean. He is not, but as much as I would love to keep this conversation going, we are here." Ayame busted out laughing as she stopped in front of a really huge building.

All Kagome could say was, "Wow."

"I know right that building is beautiful. I hope you get the spot. Then you won't be too far away from me and we could hang out!" Ayame said with a huge smile.

"Me too. I really need this place."

"Well if you get the place then we should totally go out tonight. If you don't have anything to wear we could always just stop at one of the shops on our way out and grab you something to wear. It's only 4 o'clock so we have time. Just let me know."

"Sounds fun, I'll call you and let you know." Kagome said as she climbed out the car and closed the door before walking into the huge building.

* * *

A/N: Please Review I Want To Know What You All Like Don't Like!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4. I just finished writing it and lord did it take a lot of brain power to get it together. I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: Dont Own Inuyasha In Any Shape Or Form!

* * *

Once Kagome got into the lobby her mouth dropped open. The building looked even more amazing from the inside than it did from the outside. This building also looked ten times more amazing then the building she was in down town closer to the dance studio.

As she walked further into the building she started to hear the sound of rushing water. She turned to her left and saw a huge waterfall falling from the top of the building. Around the waterfall set a group of tables. A few of the table set a couple of people, human and demon alike, chatting to one another or sitting by themselves. As she walked toward the waterfall to get a closer look she could see that off to the left of that waterfall, there was actually a Starbucks and a smoothie place beside it, which explained the drinks and food that the people had. She also noticed the area had an oasis feel to it and was actually pretty relaxing. There were scattered trees and bushes around the waterfall and the chairs and tables. She even noticed that there was real fish swimming in pound like area that the waterfall fell into. It was all so beautiful and she couldn't believe that it all was happening in this building.

Realizing that she wasn't in the building to look at the waterfall she exited the area in search for a desk similar to the one she had seen in the other building earlier. She walked back towards the front and to the right of the doors she saw a huge desk with a few people behind it. Deciding that that had to be the place she was looking for she headed towards it. As she got closer to the desk she noticed a man behind the desk watching her walk over. She didn't know whether or not the look she was getting was a good or bad look she just sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked with a smile. Kagome noticed that the man stood over her. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a braid that looked as if it stopped just below his mid-back. His eyes were a shade of blue that was in between a dark and light blue. He was wearing a polo shirt that had a big "T" on the left breast area, with his name tag on the right. It read Bankostu.

"Yes. I'm actually here to inquire about the condos here. I saw an ad in the window in another one of the locations and was told to come here." Kagome said with a smile handing him the application that she had filled out.

"Well by the look of you, I'm surprised that they didn't tell you to get out and never step foot in there again." A woman who had on the same shirt as Bankostu had on said. Her name tag read, Abi. Her hair was long and brown with gold highlight and her face screamed her current attitude.

"Abi that is rude. You don't know who this woman is. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. For all you know this woman could make more than me and you do in a year put together. Plus if they sent her up here then her having the money to pay wouldn't be an issue now would it?" Bankostu said looking over the application.

"Whatever Bankostu. There is no way she make more money than me. I mean look at her. She has on sweat pants and a cami for Kami sakes.

"Ms. Higurashi please pay her no mind. She was just born rude. I'm Bankostu and that loud mouth is Abi." Bankostu said with a smile that made Kagome blush.

"It is fine. I tend to pay pointlessness no mind. Some people just weren't born with the good sense and good manners that was given to them. So I just continue to smile and keep moving forward." Kagome said aiming the comment towards Abi and causing Bankostu to laugh and Abi to look at her with anger.

"That is the truth. So for your application it looks as though everything is pretty much together, however you missed a few areas. I need you yo fill in our place of employment address as well as your current address. Also we need a copy of your id or anything that has your picture and your birthday on it."

"I have no current address and the place of employment address is the same as the address of my first reference and here is my id." Kagome said handing Bankostu back the application as well as her id.

"See told you she didn't have the money to stay here. She doesn't even have a place to stay now. We are not a charity case you know, but if you are looking for a shelter, there is one a few blocks up from here." Abi said with smirk on her face..

"Abi!" Bankostu said with an attitude.

"Don't worry about it. I am not ashamed to say that I am homeless at the moment. Hence the reason I am here trying to apply for a place to live. If me being homeless for the moment is a problem I can leave." Kagome said in a very professional tone.

"No you are fine. Like I said earlier, some people are just rude." Bankostu said handing her back her id that he had made a copy of and glaring at Abi.

"Whatever. I am only speaking my opinion, didn't know that it was such a problem."

"Anyways, Abi please finish the transaction and file this application while I show Kagome around to see if she is still interested in the condo after meeting someone like you. If she likes the place we will return and get everything else set up." Bankostu said handing Abi the application before walking out of the door to his right.

"Don't worry I'm still interested." Kagome said once Bankostu got closer to her.

"Great! In the case please follow me." He said walking forwards towards the elevators. While he waited for it to arrive he began talking about the building. "As I'm sure you know, this is our main lobby. On this level is of course the information desk that we just left, the Starbucks and smoothie places. There is a fully equip workout facility down the hall to our right. It has everything you need for work out needs from a full sized pool to classrooms to take some of fitness classes we offer. To the left are the business offices and rooms used for hosting meeting and such. Pretty boring stuff if you ask me." That statement cause Kagome to giggle a little as the elevator pinged and he said "After you."

Kagome walked into the elevator with Bankostu right behind her and noticed that there were 38 numbers on the panel as well as the letters L, G1, G2, G3, G4 and R. Bankostu pressed the number 35 and the elevator started to rising. "As you see there are a total of 38 floors. Each floor has 4 condos on them except for the 37th and 38th floors. Those floors are one big condo in by itself. They also require specially codes to access them along with the roof which is the R. Floors 2- 16 are 3 bedroom condos, but the space is kinda set up more like a smaller apartment condos and they have a public laundry on the floor. Floors 17-25 are two bedrooms with rooms on either side of the kitchen and there is a really small laundry room off of the kitchen. Floors 26-36 have their own perks and much space to do much more. Everything is more spacious and fuller and there is a separate laundry room that is big enough to do everything in it. I haven't been on the top to levels to really know what is and isn't in there, but from what I hear there are 3 or 4 rooms, a laundry room, a full kitchen, and many more perks. I also hear those two have another elevator that gets entry to them so other than the occasional shipment being sent up to them from the lobby, no one goes up to those floor via this elevator. The L of course if for the lobby and the Gs is for the underground garages. Each condo has its two spaces. G4 is the only place for guest to park other than the two spots that are assigned the condos. Any questions so far?"

"Nope. I am good to go." Kagome said as she continued to listen to him talk and thinking to herself that she wouldn't mind sitting there and listening to him talk while she admired him.

Once they reached the 35th floor Bankostu allowed her to step out first then he followed her out. "We currently have two condos on this floor and three on the floor above us available. Since the tenants just moved out of them all of them look the same pretty much. Nothing too fancy, but trust me nothing that isn't top notch. I guess we can just go into 35B to your left."

He took the keys off his belt loop and unlocked the door and pushed it open allowing her to step inside. "If you ever get locked out or anything you can just call down to the front desk and we will come up and unlock it as soon as possible."

Kagome was in complete amazed as she walked into the front foyer area. There were elegant paintings of white tiger lilies hanging on the walls with nice classy silver and two glass tables, one on each side of the walls with flowers in a vase on top of them. There was also a white door which she assumed to be the closet. If the foyer looked like this she couldn't wait to see the rest of the condo. She was in a complete daze only to be snapped out if when she heard "Follow me" From Bankostu mouth.

"Here you have your living room with a flat screen TV. If you make a turn to your left there is a laundry area and a fully equip stainless steel kitchen. There is an island/breakfast bar into the kitchen. Also you have plenty of counter space and cabinet areas. Of course there isn't any food in there, but when you buy food you will have plenty of space." Bankostu said with a smile.

"If you turn to the right there is a huge bedroom, a closet, and a half bathroom. In the closet there is neutral colored linen which you are free to use. If you don't want to use them, which most people choose not to, there is a store about two blocks down that will deliver you whatever you want. As a matter of fact they pretty much have anything that involves décor. The information to that will be in the living room. In the bedroom, there is a king sized bed, a walk in closet a flat screen and a spa bathroom." Bankostu turned and looked at a completely shocked Kagome before laughing and saying, "Feel free to take your time and look around. I will be sitting in the living room if you have any questions."

All Kagome could do was nod as she went to explore the ins and outs of the condo. From what she heard she could tell that she was going to like this place, there was so many perks. However she knew that with so many perks comes with really high prices and based on the way this place looked, she could tell that she was about to break bank, or suit case for that matter. She could always just leave and find a place that she knew she could afford and have some enough money left over to not have to worry about making sure she was able to pay rent each month, but she knew those places weren't what she wanted. She was tired of living in nothing and wanted more. This place was most defiantly more, but she had to continue to ask herself a question. Was this place really worth her going broke over? Guess she was going to have to look and find out.

Deciding to start in the kitchen area she made the same left turn after she watched Bankostu sit on the couch and turn on the TV. When she walked in the kitchen she fell in love. This is exactly what her dream kitchen looked like. Everything was stainless steel and everything was new. The refrigerator was huge and had a touch pad in the front of it. The stove was of course electric and the eyes glowed blue when she turned it on and had a hanging rack over it with shiny new pots and pans hanging. The cabinets had plenty of space and so did the counters. On one side of the island were stools that had metal legs and a white top. There was a door never the refrigerator and she walked towards it and pushed it open seeing a brand new grey washing machine and dryer. There was a self over top of the machines as well as an ironing board and counter to the side. She closed the door and headed out of the kitchen.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she walked past Bankostu.

"Nice right?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Amazing is a better word." She said looking up at the TV that he was watching.

"Well that is only one side of the condo; you still have another half to go." He said nodding towards the opposite side she came from.

"I don't think I can take anymore." She said with a smile as she walked in the direction.

"Just go." He laughed as he watched her disappear in the other direction.

Kagome walked down a hall and saw three doors. The first one she opened turned out to be a half bathroom which had a nice clean feel too it. The second door she went to was the closet. It was a nice size and as Bankostu had said, it held white towels and linen. She already knew that if she was going to indeed get the place she was going to have to add much color. While the neutral colors were nice, it just didn't scream her. Closing that door she headed to the last door and opened it.

The room was huge. It had a huge bed against the wall with a nice elegant sliver metal frame. There was a night stand on each side of the bed and a dresser under a huge flat screen. Once she walked further into the room she noticed two doors. She walked up to the first door and was completely amazed. She stood in front of the biggest closet she had ever seen. The closet was about the size of the room she had when she was living with her mother. There was tons and tons of room. She doubted she would ever have enough clothes to fit in this closet. Shaking her head she walked out of the closet and headed towards the other door that was in the room. Opening the door she nearly was about to faint. The bathroom was wow. There was a huge tub for her to soak in on the wall under the window directly opposite of the door and a shower with glass doors that covered an entire side of the bathroom. On the opposite side was a full counter with a sink in the middle of it. She could honestly see herself coming here after work and just relaxing for hours.

Closing the door she went to and set on the bed and thought, "Am I really going to be able to do this? This is crazy, I love this place, but can I really afford this? I mean I can always get a secong job if I have to, but do I really want another job. Maybe I can get Kaede to give me a few more classes a day during the week?" She sighed then looked around the room again and noticed a button on the wall near the blinds.

"BANKOSTU! WHAT DOES THE BUTTON ON THE WALL DO?" She yelled so that the person in the other room could hear her.

She heard him laugh loudly before he yelled back, "FLICK IT AND SEE!"

Getting up from her spot on the bed she walked over to the wall and flicked the button up. As soon as she flicked it the curtains slowly moved up show off one of the most amazing views of the city that she had ever seen. It was beautiful and all she could do was stand there with her mouth open and stare.

"Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it? One of the best parts in living in this building I tell you is that the views are always amazing. Especially from floors this high. I live on the 20th floor with my brother and the view is pretty nice." Bankostu said causing Kagome to break her view of the city in front of her and look back to see him standing in the doorway of the room.

"I think I have made my decision." Kagome said looking back out at the view of the city, "I want this place."

"Great! However before you make that decision you might want to hear the price. While Abi was rude earlier I must say that her intentions were pretty much to say that this place isn't just for any old person to be able to walk off of the street and get it. It is really costly. My brother and I pay $15,000 American cash in order to live here a month and that is with my discount. The regular price for our condo is $20,000 in American cash. These condos here cost $40,000 in American cash a month. Plus as I'm sure the person at our location told you downtown, you have to pay it up front. However unlike out other locations, you don't have to pay the last month cost or the security fee since most likely if you are paying the price to live here than you have the money period. Now with that being said do you still want this place?"

Kagome heard the price and her heart jumped. $40,000, really? That was all of her money expect for about $5,000. If she did decided to get the place she would still have to get food and buy other stuff she would need like more clothes and shoes since she left most of what little bit of clothes she did have at the old apartment. She had her dancing clothes in her locker at work, but she only packed enough clothes for maybe a week. Either way she still wanted this place. She was determined that she would have this place. Asking Kaede for more classes wouldn't be hard, but at the same time she would still have to find another job. She had gotten this far on her own by saving her money, winning dance competitions, and spending her money wisely. Why couldn't she do it here? She wanted this place and she would have it. No matter what she would make this work and first thing in the morning she would look for a new job. She had her plan and she was going to stick to it.

"Yes I still want this place." Kagome said turning to Bankostu with a determined look. "Where do I sign?"

That had caught Bankostu off guard. He wasn't expecting her to actually take the condo. He didn't actually believe she could afford it. He had been doing this same tour for about a week now and every time she would get the same reaction and say the same things. Only 2 people had actually decided to stay and he could tell they oozed money, but this woman before him looked like she barely had a few nickels to rub together. At least the other people who he had given tours too look like they could afford a decent condo in the downtown location, this woman didn't even look like she could afford those. When she first walked up to him he couldn't believe she was actually there asking about to condos. Of course his opinions were the same as Abi, but he never would have the heart to say it to the girl face. He just wasn't that type of guy. So how could someone who looks like that afford this place? Maybe she had a trust fund or something set up for her. Or maybe she has a rich boyfriend or something? That probably was it.

"Hello? Bankostu? Did you hear me?" Kagome asked walking closer to the guy.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Bankostu asked snapping out of his gaze.

"I said I want the place and where do I sign? I also asked if it was ok if I left one of my bags here while we go take care of the rest of whatever or will I be staying in another condo?" Kagome stated again.

"Oh ok. We will just go downstairs and finish up the paperwork, you can pay the first month and I will hand over the keys to you. As for leaving out bags here, yes you can leave them here. I will lock the door back when we leave. So whenever you are ready you can follow me and we can get it done."

"Dropping her duffle bag on the floor near the bed she grabbed her suite case and looked back at Bankostu and said, "Ok let's go" and followed him out of the room and out the condo.

Bankostu was still in a daze once they got on the elevator and didn't say much to her on their way back down to the lobby. The elevator had stopped on the 17th and 9th floor picking up passengers and Bankostu remain silent and just glanced over at Kagome every so often with a questioning look. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, who realized by the time they hit the lobby that Bankostu was shocked that she still wanted the place. It also meant that he never really thought she would get it and was much like Abi. That caused her to laugh a little to herself as exited the elevator.

"Shame on them for judging me before knowing anything, but this is about to get really interesting." Kagome said to herself in her head as they walked over to the main desk.

When they got back to the desk she noticed Abi was still there along with two other people who were chatting. She didn't see their name tags nor was she really paying them any mind, she just wanted to get this process over with and head back to her new place. To shower and change so that she could do what she had to do to get settled in.

"Abi can you please grab me Ms. Higurashi application, the tenant contract and a payment form. Ms. Higurashi please follow us to the office." Bankostu said shocking Abi who grabbed the paper work and followed them to the office behind the counter.

As they all entered the office, Bankostu offered her a seat as he and Abi sat on the opposite side of the table. He handed her the contract as they began to go over it with her.

"So the contract is a basic tenant contract. All of the basic information on the property as well as the rental guidelines and payment process is all listed in this contract. We have already gone over the parking situation. You have two spaces assigned to your condo with your condo number on it. Any other guests are to park on the guest parking decks. Please respect your neighbors as they are to respect you. You have use of everything here from the fitness center to wifi. Our wifi is secured by condos so each condo has its own connection and passwords. As I stated before the rent will be $40,000 a month. No less or no more unless there is some form of agreement made in which you would have to get another contract." He flipped to the next page of the contract as Abi began to enter all of her information into the computer's database.

"If you do decide to move at any point you would have to do it submit a form at least 30 days before your next rental payment is due. If you do decided to move you will have a max of 5 days before the payment is due to have everything belonging to you out of the rental. Is everything understandable so far?" Bankostu asked stopping in the middle of his explanation to receive a brief nod from Kagome before he continued.

"Payments can be made in the form of cash, check, or credit. The company does prefer to receive the payments via credit so that it is an automatic withdrawal from the account each month. However you can pay in any form at any time and free to change up whenever you rent will be due on the same day each month. So seeing that it is the 19th, your next payment will be due on the 19th of next month. Now with all of that being said, just sign on this back page and initial by all of the sections in which we have covered. What will be your means of payment today so that I can fill out the proper forms?"

"Go on and pull out daddy's credit card since there is no way you will be paying for this yourself." Abi said in a smart tone.

"Actually I will be paying in cash." Kagome started pulling out the money out of her bag and counting it in front of them shocking the both of them and causing her to smirk. She then reread the contract and signed it before pushing it all over to Bankostu.

"Umm we will make you a copy Ms. Higurashi." He said before getting up and making her copy as Abi started bagging the money in deposit bags in silence. Bankostu came back with her copy and handed it to her with her keys. "Here are your keys and your copy of your contract. If you need anything feel free to call down to the front desk or the main office which numbers are on the bottom of page one."

"Thank you." Kagome said while taking the keys and contract from him. She tucked the contract in her suit case and walked out of the office door with a smirk on her face and headed back to her new condo to shower and get ready to go out and get some food for her new place as well as do a little clothing shopping. As she pressed the button on the elevator she grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and dial Ayame number and tell her the news and ask her if she wanted to go shopping.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please remember to review. I do enjoy reading my reader thoughts so please tell me what you think. No feedback is ever negative feedback in my book. Thanks!


End file.
